ffrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Helloween
Biografia Helloween é uma banda de power/speed metal da Alemanha formanda em 1983 por membros do Iron Fist e Powerfool. A banda é mais conhecida por criar o power metal. A formação original contava com Kai Hansen (vocais/guitarras), Michael Weikath (guitarras), Markus Grosskopf (baixo) e Ingo Schwichtenberg (bateria). Em 1984 a banda assinou com a Noise Records e gravou dois sons para uma coleânea da gravadora chamada “Death Metal”. As duas faixas eram “Oernst Of Life” de Weikath, e “Metal Invaders” de Hansen; que logo mais tornaram-se faixas do primeiro álbum de estúdio da banda. 1985 chegou e o Helloween gravou seu primeiro EP auto-intitulado “Helloween”, contendo 5 faixas. O EP teve sucesso e durante o mesmo ano eles gravaram e lançaram o primeiro álbum de estúdio intitulado “Walls of Jericho ” que foi muito criticado, com suas inovativas misturas de velocidade e melodia. Durante a tour, tornaram óbvias as dificuladades de Kai para cantar e tocar guitarra ao mesmo tempo. A última atuação de Kai ma banda como vocalista foi em 1986, no EP “Judas”. Depois disso, Helloween começou a procurar um novo vocalista… A primeira escolha foi o vocalista do Tiran’ Pace, Ralf Scheepers, mas a banda acabou encontrando um talento de 18 anos de idade de Hamburg - Alemanha - da banda Ill Prophecy, chamado Michael Kiske. Com seu novo vocalista, gravaram “Keeper of the Seven Keys (Part 1) “, lançado em 1987, que estabeleceu o Helloween como uma das bandas de mais sucesso da Europa. Em 1988 gravaram “Keeper of the Seven Keys (Part 2) “, o álbum mais conhecido da formação clássica. A banda obteve muito mais sucesso pelo mundo do que com o “Keeper I” e as coisas andavam extremamante bem. O guitarrista Kai Hansen inesperadamente deixou a banda logo depois da turnê européia para o “”Keeper II” devido a conflitos com a banda e confusões com a gravadora, e uma crescente insatisfação com a vida durante a tour. Ele foi rapidamente trocado pelo guitarrista do Rampage, from=1989 to=2001Roland Grapow, que terminou o resto da tour com a banda. Em 1989 a banda lançou um álbum ao vivo chamado “Live In The Uk”, com novo material da tour européia de 1988, chamada “Keepers Live in Japan” e “I Want Out Live in US”. Os membros restantes continuaram na banda, mas problemas com a gravadora os privaram de fazer shows e gravar novo material até 1991, quando, depois de muitos rumores sobre a banda ter se separado, lançaram “Pink Bubbles Go Ape”. O álbum foi uma completa falência comercialmente e criticalmente, e logo tensões começaram a crescer entre os membros. A infuência ´tagpop cresceu em “Chameleon”, lançado em 1993, fazendo com que a banda perdesse a maioria de seus fãs. Durante a tour de Chameleon, o baterista Ingo Schwichtenberg, por problemas pessoais de saúde - e de drogas -, eventualmente o forçaram a deixar banda. Provisórios conflitos com o resto da banda cresceram muito mais, e decidiram tirar o vocalista Michael Kiske. Helloween voltou em 1994 com Andi Deris (ex-Pink Cream 69) como seu novo vocalista, e Uli Kusch, da nova banda de Kai Hansen, Gamma Ray, na bateria, gravando seu bem-sucedido álbum de volta “Master of the Rings”. Em 1995 a banda e seus membros estavam muito chocados pelo suicído de seu baterista original Ingo Schwichtenberg, que nunca cuidou de sua doença. Dedicado em sua memória, “The Time of the Oath” de 1996 re-estabeleceu a banda como uma das mais populares bandas de metal da Europa. Seguindo outra tour pelo mundo, um álbum duplo chamado “High Live” foi lançado. Em 1998 lançaram “Better Than Raw”, um dos mais pesados álbuns desde o álbum de estréia. Um álbum de covers chamado “Metal Jukebox” foi lançado em 1999. Em 2000 houve o lançamento de “The Dark Ride”, um mais experimental e obscuro álbum que seus outros lançamentos. Imediatamente, após a seguinte tour, Helloween separou-se de Roland Grapow e Uli Kusch que juntos formaram o Masterplan. Reformas foram rapidamente encontradas com o guitarrista Sascha Gerstner (ex-Freedom Call, Neumond), e o baterista Mark Cross ex-Metalium e Kingdom Come, atualmente no Firewind que foi mais tarde trocado por Stefan Schwarzmann, baterista do Running Wild e Accept. Outro álbum de estúdio chamado “Rabbit Don’t Come Easy” veio em 2003 com uma bem-sucedida tour mundial, com a banda tocando em território americano pela primeira vez desde 1989. Em 2005, ocorreu outra mudança de formação durante a última tour, e tornou-se evidente que Helloween e Stefan Schwarzmann não compratilhavam a mesma visão musical. Mais à frente, notado pela banda, ele teve alguns problemas com partes rápidas de bateria, então foi trocado por Dani Löble, baterista da banda alemã Rawhead Rexx. O primeiro álbum de estúdio do Helloween com a nova formação chamou-se “Keeper of the Seven Keys: The Legacy” e foi lançado em 28 de outubro de 2005 na Alemanha, e em 8 de novembro nos Estados Unidos. A história continua na tour, e o Helloween filmou e gravou shows na Bulgária, Tokio e São Paulo para seu 4º álbum ao vivo/DVD. Lançado no início de 2007. Seu novo álbum de estúdio “Gambling With The Devil” saiu em 2007 e foi gravado na Alemanha em 26 de outubro e 29 de outubro na Europa. Em FFRPG I, temos a presença das seguintes músicas do Helloween: *'If I Could Fly' (Abertura da terceira temporada de FFRPG); Tags em referência a musicalidade: *Power Metal; *Heavy Metal; *Speed Metal